


鬼女 (KIJO)

by Crizz



Series: 般若 (HANNYA) [2]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: F/M, M/M, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crizz/pseuds/Crizz
Summary: One of my mini fics for Twitter word prompt.The word requested was: PrisonI thought of having this as an epilogue to HANNYA for a long time now. I'm glad i had the excuse to write it down now
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin, Shim Changmin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: 般若 (HANNYA) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982807
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	鬼女 (KIJO)

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is a spoiler for 般若 (HANNYA) ending...
> 
> The title: 鬼女 (KIJO), means 'demon woman' or a female oni.   
> They are normally considered to be women who have turned into oni as a result of karma and resentment, with the younger ones being called "kijo" while the ones that look like old ladies are called onibaba (鬼婆, "demon hag").  
> The word "kijo" is also used as a general term for women with hideous hearts like that of an oni.   
> (cr: wikipedia)

It's here.

**Finally**.

The day she would be free from this wretched dump with its miserable occupants, despised and forgotten by society.

"Good morning~ You must've been looking forward to today for the past 5 years, huh?"

"......"

Her silence didn't deter the chatty warden,

"Wasn't it great that the court accepted your appeal?

I even put in good word for you for your good behavior.."

* _pause_ *

She tilts her head, is the woman waiting for something?.. praises? gratitude?

"I.. thank you.."

The plump weathered face brightens up at the small shy voice from the younger woman in front of her,

"Aigoo-ya~ 10 years in prison is too cruel for such a young pretty girl. I'm sure what you did was just an unfortunate incident...

How could such a sweet innocent face do all that? _**Exaggeration**_ , I'm sure! And you behaved so well in here too~"

She ducked down her head to hide a smile,

"..Kamsahamnida"

"No..no..I'm just happy you get to leave this wretched place early. 

Anyway, you can pack whatever stuff you have here. I need to check your release papers, make sure everything is in order.

I'll return in an hour to fetch you, ok"

She watched carefully as the kind warden locked the cell's door again and left

\- it took all she has not to just grab the key from her

_that gentle face would look so lovely smashed up against the wall a few times, wouldn't it?_

_No, be patient._

_You need to be patient._

_.... Just a little bit more._

She forced her features back to the carefully crafted sweet innocent expression - the one that got her sentence to reduce from 10 to 6 years and won her the appeal to be released even earlier after 5 years.

Taking a deep breath, she sat down on the thin cot and closes her eyes:

Thinking back on that delicious memory 5 years ago.

_Ah~but i was close. So **so** close.._

She thought of him.

Of that beautiful face, twisted in pain as she slowly carved into him.

Of that usually gentle voice going raspy with hours of screaming first in anger.. then in agony

Those elegant delicate fingers that made the prettiest sounds as she broke them one by one

And how she could still taste his sweet _sweet_ blood in her mouth...

As expected from the one that stole her lover's heart, not even she who hates him the most could deny his beauty

It's unfortunate.. Too unfortunate

Her heart (and all those stupid police) arrived before she could fully finish.

She tried to explain that she was doing this for _him_.. for them!

This would be her ultimate present for him.

The proof of her **love**

But he didn't even look her way.. didn't even pay any attention as she was grabbed roughly and cuffed by those smelly policemen.

Her Heart ignored her just to go where _𝘩𝘦_ was.

He didn't even listen to her but was crying and screaming for _𝘩𝘪𝘮_ instead.

Why?

Why??

_**WHY** _ **?!!!**

She did everything and he still chose _𝘩𝘪𝘮_

_Why, Jung Yunho? Why? What was it so special about you that he chose you instead?_

She opened her eyes at the clang of the metal door opening.

"You've finished your packing? Ah.. good. Come on then. Let's get you outta here"

Slowly unclenching her fists - ignoring the sharp sting of the marks left by her nails on her palms, she smiles sweetly and stood up,

"Ne..."

_Run, boy, run_

_I_ _t'_ _s time you get your due_

_Hide, boy, hide_

_I am coming for you..._

~Owari~ 

**Author's Note:**

> If you read HANNYA, you'll (kinda) understand what's going on and who's who here.
> 
> But for those who never read it, brief character info: 
> 
> the Girl: Unnamed. Changmin's (ex)gf. Got into prison for..uh.. kidnapping and torturing (with intent to kill) Yunho.  
> The Tortured: Yunho  
> Her Heart: Changmin


End file.
